This invention relates to a shock absorber for a racing vehicle which allows a smooth transition of acceleration and deceleration torque to prevent the direct transfer of such torque directly to the tires and/or suspension rendering such a car difficult to drive and control.
The purpose of shock absorbers as applied to racing vehicles differs substantially from that used on regular cars, trucks and other types of moving vehicles in which the purpose is to maintain the wheels of the vehicles in contact with the surface on which it rides and to absorb shock from bumps. In this racing application, the primary purpose is to handle the transition between the acceleration and deceleration torque which are substantially greater due to the speeds involved. In addition to employing a shock absorber on each wheel, another shock absorber for handling torque variations is applied in the racing application and that is positioned in either a three-point or a four-point application in front of the rear axle and differential. Prior art units have been provided which are either not adjustable or fit only in one configuration or either a three-point or a four-point mounting for which they are designed. Such devices are also heavy or lack flexibility or adjustability and are high priced. No known currently available shock absorber may be utilized in the vertical and horizontal mounting applications.